Kracko
Kracko is a recurring boss character from the Kirby series. It first appeared as a boss in Kirby's Dreamland and has appeared in almost every game since then. Kracko is most often fought in its adult form, but is sometimes fought in its premature form. Kracko appears to have legions of one eyed monsters supporting it, such as Waddle Doo and Flamer, both of which it summons to its side in various fights. Kracko is often fought high up the the clouds. Physical appearance Kracko is a puffy cloud-like monster. It has a large single eye located in the center of its soft, cloudy body. the top of its cloud is a light blue, and its bottom is a light pink. The midsection of Kracko's body is white. Surrounding the cloud are twelve golden spikes. This design remains constant in its anime appearance. Kracko Jr. is Kracko's premature form. Kracko rarely fights in this form, and is mainly shown whenever Kracko enters the arena, only to be replaced by its adult form shortly after. In this form it has the same blue eye as its regular form, except it doesn't have the cloud surrounding it. Instead, four round blobs orbit around its eye. Games ''Kirby's Dreamland ''Kirby's Dreamland was Kracko's first appearance. And was described in the game's manual as a lightning fast foe. Kracko is fought twice in Bubbly Clouds. The first battle takes place in the middle of the level and Kracko remains in its premature form. The second time Kracko fights in its full form. Its attacks range from summoning Waddle Doos, crashing into Kirby, and emitting a blast of twinkling stars from its body. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland Kracko is the boss of Grape Garden. Before the actual fight ensues, Kirby starts off on a long platform of clouds with a Starman approaching him, and Kracko Jr. looming overhead. Kirby must climb a small tower of clouds to reach the actual arena, and Kracko Jr. destroys the platforms that Kirby stands on, which could cause him to fall to his demise far below. After reaching the top of the cloudy tower, the fight begins. It has the same attacks as before, but now summons Starmen (instead of Waddle Doos) and doesn't use its star attack. ''Kirby's Dream Land 2 Kracko is the boss of Level 6, Cloudy Park. Perhaps the most Kracko unorthodox fights in the series, Kracko is first fought as an eyeball sticking out of the cloud Kirby is standing on. In this form it attacks by shooting a small beam from its eye and advances towards Kirby. occasionally, Kracko floats up from the platform in the form of Kracko Jr. and flies about the arena shooting out '''Co-Krackos' (simply small versions of Kracko with only four spikes). It can also shoot the four round blobs surrounding its body at Kirby in the form of a huge blast. When the blast lands on the floor a cataclysmic explosion occurs. After Kirby lands enough hits, Kracko builds itself up to its full form. In its full form, Kracko retains its star attack, yet it is now concentrated in the form of a thin laser which he aims at Kirby. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star, Kracko appears in both forms in the sub-game Spring Breeze, a remake of Kirby's Dreamland. In Spring Breeze, Kracko once again appears in Bubbly Clouds. In Milky Way Wishes, Kracko serves as the boss of Skyhigh. Kracko has all of its attacks from Kirby's Dreamland but now has a new rainstorm attack, where it showers Kirby with heavy raindrops. Kracko also appears in The Arena in its full form in this game. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Kracko seems to have gotten his eye Kirby: Canvas Curse, as it now dispays anger when attacking. Kracko and Kracko Jr. both makes a appearance in Revenge of the King and The True Arena as Kracko's Revenge and Kracko Jr.'s Revenge, respectively. In Milky Way Wishes and Helper to Hero (where he serves as the third boss), Kracko gets an alternate color palette with his body now darker and his spikes orange. Kracko also gets a new defeat animation, where he starts to disappear, leaving only his eye, which promptly explodes. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Though Kracko himself doesn't really appear, a painting of him is drawn by Ado at the end of Cloudy Park. This painting attacks in the same manner as the real deal, and even spawns Co-Krackos much like the real thing did in KDL2. Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Kracko is, surprisingly, the boss of Mustard Mountain and serves as the third boss in the game. This is currently the only time Kracko isn't fought in a cloudy environment. Beating it gives Kirby the third Mirror Shard. Kracko has the same attacks as it did in Kirby Super Star, including its rainstorm attack. In addition to summoning Waddle Doos, Kracko may also summon Twisters and Flamers during the battle. ''Kirby Squeak Squad Main article: Mecha Kracko Doc appears as the boss of Cushy Clouds, and uses a mech that is made in the likeness of Kracko himself. During the fight, he will do the ground sweep, summon Waddle Doos, Starmen, and Waddle Dees, create an electric field, and lastly destroy and recreate the cloudy platforms. In the Anime Kracko is one of the first few monsters ordered by King Dedede. Because of its immense size, Kracko couldn't be sent to the King via the transporter in his castle. Instead Kracko appeared along a violent storm front. Kracko spends most of its time surrounded by the stormy gray clouds over Cappy Town sending down powerful green lighting bolts. Using his Warp Star and by inhaling the clouds surrounding Kracko, Kirby is able to face the monster. Kracko attacks by sending out bolts of lighting from its spikes. When Kirby inhales these bolts he gains the Sword ability. Kirby cuts it in half using Sword Beam, destroying it and getting rid of the storm plaguing Dream Land. Artwork Image:Kracko.GIF|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Kracko.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Krackojr.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:KrackoKCC.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Image:KrackojrKCC.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Anime Characters